Divine vision
by Pikanox
Summary: Fili et Kili sont envoyés pour chercher de l'eau à la cascade et tombent sur une vision étonnante et rare.


**The Hobbit ! Un superbe film que je conseille à tout le monde, je suis allée le voir deux fois et certainement plus si j'avais pu. J'aime tellement cet univers :) j'idolâtre Thorin et pour une fois je suis restée chaste aha !**

**Chu !**

* * *

Le voyage se poursuivait. Ils étaient éreintés, épuisés mais qu'importe ils se devaient de continuer. La nuit n'allait pas tarder, d'ici une heure tout au plus les ténèbres envahiraient les environs. La troupe de nains s'était arrêtée dans une petite clairière isolée de la route et chacun vaqua rapidement aux tâches qui lui incombaient. Gandalf s'était éclipsé un peu plus tôt, parti on ne sait où mais avec l'intime conviction qu'il reviendrait comme toujours. Bilbon fumait en compagnie de Balin écoutant avec attention ce qu'il lui narrait des anecdotes de ses propres combats et de ceux des autres guerriers nains. Pendant ce temps Kili et Fili discutaient à voix basse près des poneys, accroupis au sol collés l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient l'air dans un univers qui leur était propre comme le font trop souvent les jeunes qui rêvent d'aventures. Ils ne connaissaient presque rien du monde mise à part les montagnes bleues et les villages alentours. Ils avaient tant à découvrir et à explorer.

-Tu as réussi à coucher avec elle ou pas ?

Kili était fort curieux des exploits de son frère, plus en avance que lui sur ces choses-là. Mais seul un sourire espiègle lui répondit le vexant légèrement.

-T'es nul Fili...

-Tu me raconteras le jour où ça t'arrivera petit frère. Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Pff...déjà il faut arriver à trouver une fille et par chez nous c'est pas facile. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as fait...

-Mon charme irrésistible bien sûr !

La discussion dura encore de nombreuses minutes où ils s'envoyèrent bon nombres de piques et de coups, avant que les jeunes nains ne se fassent héler pour aller chercher de l'eau près de la cascade qu'ils avaient vu en venant jusqu'ici, à cinq minutes à pied.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de faire ce genre de besogne ?

-Kili...ne râle pas pour si peu va. Je préfère ça que de surveiller Bombur pour qu'il ne pique pas dans la réserve lorsqu'il cuisine, mine de rien il est rusé et va vite quand il s'agit de nourriture.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, d'un rire joyeux qui les caractérisait tant et pour tout le monde puis se mirent en marche avec deux sauts chacun. La soirée serait douce. La lune était apparue, pleine et brillante, elle illuminait les plaines et la forêt reflétait de mille éclats argentés. L'air était pur alors qu'aucun son ne venait briser ce silence religieux.

-C'est si calme. Je n'ose presque pas parler. Chuchota Kili.

-Oui, c'est apaisant. Sourit son frère. On entend juste la chute d'eau à quelques mètres, au moins elle n'est pas difficile à trouver.

Ils marchèrent doucement, à pas lents, de peur de déranger les habitants des arbres et la forêt elle-même. Être nain ne signifiait pas ignorer la majesté des vieux lieux ancestraux qu'affectionnaient particulièrement les Elfes. Une fois arrivé à destination la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent furent des vêtements sur un rocher, une tunique noire, un manteau bleu, des bottes. Ils se stoppèrent et par instinct se tapirent derrière un bosquet touffu, ils laissèrent les sauts derrière eux et écartèrent quelques branches afin d'avoir une meilleure vision.

-Mais c'est...!

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent étonnés puis reportèrent leur attention sur le spectacle inédit qui s'offrait à eux. De l'eau jusqu'à la taille, les muscles puissants du dos dévoilés, le visage basané levé vers la lune comme offert ou plutôt dans une attitude de défi et la longue chevelure ébène qui ruisselait lourde et scintillante. Thorin s'était éclipsé du camp quelques temps avant telle une ombre et ils en avaient découvert la raison. Il émanait de sa personne une force, une résolution que l'on sentait puissante et inébranlable, une grandeur dans cet être nu et fier sous les reflets d'argent. Il se retourna lentement créant un infime mouvement dans l'élément liquide qui l'encerclait. Et son regard perçant se pointa directement vers la cachette des deux frères qui retinrent leur souffle, mais il ne les avait pas vu enfin ils l'espéraient de tout cœur. Doucement il sortit de l'eau, perdu peut-être dans quelques sombres pensées et se dirigea vers ses habits. Les jeunes observèrent la carrure du guerrier, les fines cicatrices sur son torse où les abdominaux saillants brillaient selon la clarté de la lune et ses déplacements, la toison brune, légère pour un nain adulte, qui descendait en un fin filet noir jusqu'à son sexe. Thorin ne ressemblait pas à l'image que l'on se faisait d'ordinaire des nains et n'avait rien à envier aux hommes ou à quiconque, sa majesté et sa beauté animale étaient loin de passer inaperçues. Ils étaient fiers, fiers d'être les neveux d'un tel personnage. Celui-ci avait son pantalon à la main près à le mettre quand un bruit se fit entendre au loin, il se retourna et guetta les alentours, attentif à tout mouvement, son corps en posture d'attaque malgré sa nudité. Les réflexes étaient tenaces. Il exposa ainsi la dernière partie de son anatomie aux yeux espiègles qui pour l'heure craignaient de se faire surprendre. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi où ils ne regardèrent que les fesses musclées et bien arrondies, puis Thorin se vêtit enfin, cachant ce corps sculpté par les ans sous des habits sombres. Sa chevelure tomba sur ses épaules alors qu'il ramassait son épée et après un dernier regard à l'astre lunaire il repartit vers le campement, ignorant de l'observation attentive dont il avait été l'objet.

Fili et Kili n'avaient pas bougé, n'osaient pas bouger, de crainte de le voir revenir en arrière. Ils restèrent dans la même position de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement de branches dans l'arbre à côté d'eux ne les fassent sursauter et tomber sur les fesses. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil et faillirent rougir de concert.

-T...toi aussi ?

-Oui...

La bosse qui déformait légèrement leur pantalon respectif se passait de mots. Ils avaient réagi pour une personne de leur sexe, un nain et leur oncle de surcroît.

-Je ne sais pas si on doit s'inquiéter pour nous ou pour notre oncle. Dit Fili dans un murmure.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a été excité à sa seule vue alors qu'il était nu Kili, je sais qu'on est jeunes et que l'on voit plus de nains que de naines de part chez nous mais quand même il faut le faire non ? Surtout que c'est pas la première fois qu'on voit quelqu'un dans le plus simple appareil.

-Oui mais oncle Thorin c'est bien la première fois qu'on le surprend en pleine intimité...

Une cité minière contenait plus de masculinité que de féminité c'était bien connu surtout que les naines portaient parfois des barbes les rendant difficile à distinguer des autres habitants. Et malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser le peuple sous la montagne aimait l'hygiène et ne rechigner pas à prendre un bon bain chaud. Être des guerriers ne signifiait pas devenir des animaux.

-Bah on ne s'est pas fait plaisir depuis longtemps donc je pense que c'est normal de réagir. Et je dois bien dire qu'il est beau à regarder, j'en reste sur le cul. De tous les nains que j'ai vu il est largement au-dessus.

Fili regarda son petit frère pas convaincu par son argument même s'il s'était dit la même chose en l'observant.

-Et pourquoi tu t'inquiéterais pour notre oncle ? Continua Kili.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment c'est plus une interrogation, juste que si nous, qui sommes ses neveux, avons réagi et bien est-ce que nous sommes les seuls ou finalement oncle Thorin à l'habitude de ce genre de sollicitations. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention...

-Il a du succès auprès des naines tout le monde le voit mais maintenant que tu me dis ça c'est vrai que certains regards masculins étaient bien plus langoureux que ce qu'il ne fallait lorsque l'on parle à son prince et seigneur. J'étais encore bien jeune mais certainement pas aveugle. Mais bizarrement je ne l'ai jamais vu avec qui que se soit.

-La discrétion est quelque chose qui nous est étrangère selon ses dires mais lui la manie aisément.

-Je suis curieux de voir avec qui oncle Thorin a couché.

-Kili...

Son frère était blasé de son insatiable curiosité.

-Ne me fait pas ces yeux-là Fili je sais que tu penses à la même chose.

-Pas du tout. Dit-il trop vite en se relevant. Bon ça commence à partir.

-Oui, heureusement...on va remplir ces seaux ou non ? J'ai faim.

Les deux jeunes s'acquittèrent donc de cette tâche qui leur avait été confié, leur souci technique totalement envolé même s'ils avaient dû penser à des choses peu joyeuses pour que ça aille plus vite comme Balin nu...

-Une vision d'horreur. Soupira Kili.

-Et encore on a pas imaginé Bombur. S'enthousiasma son frère.

-Oh ça part dans l'indescriptible là Fili.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore car désormais il allait falloir réussir à affronter le regard de leur oncle et ne pas montrer le trouble qui les agitait toujours. Ils repartirent les bras chargés et se firent attraper directement par Bofur qui attendait cette eau depuis trop longtemps. Ils s'excusèrent avec de grands sourires qui disparurent aussitôt à la question qui suivit :

-On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait tous les deux pour être aussi longs ? La cascade n'était pas à dix kilomètres.

Cela aurait pu passer aisément si cette phrase n'avait pas été crié et donc n'avait pas attiré l'attention du chef de la troupe qui tourna ses yeux bleus vers eux.

-Sauve qui peut Fili. Chuchota le cadet.

Il acquiesça et répondit à Bofur qu'ils s'étaient perdus en chemin, excuse impossible à croire lorsque l'on connaissait les personnages mais ils partirent presque en courant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et ne virent donc pas le regard indulgent de Thorin qui souriait, amusé de leur gêne. Le voyage était loin d'être fini, il aurait tout le temps de les taquiner avec cette histoire les ayant de suite repéré tant ils faisaient de bruit. Ses jeunes neveux avaient encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre du monde extérieur mais aussi sur le monde charnel car même chez les nains il arrivait parfois que deux hommes se fassent plaisir ensembles tant que cela restait discret bien entendu car tout homme avait des besoins précis et naturels à satisfaire et les naines se faisaient rares. Par ailleurs cet élan d'innocence vis-à-vis d'un autre corps d'homme lui rappeler parfois ses propres expériences à leur âge, peut-être que le lien de parenté jouait un rôle dans leurs rougeurs également. Il se permit un léger rire, descendit de la vieille souche d'arbre sur laquelle il était assis et décida qu'il était temps de donner le signal du repas. La lune continuait son cycle, ignorante des soucis juvéniles qui assaillaient les deux frères qui tentèrent de ne pas regarder leur oncle de tout le repas.


End file.
